Another Pack of Poems
by Mona
Summary: Assorted poems starring the Aladdin characters


"Another Pack of Poems"   
Author's Note: All characters from Aladdin are copyright Disney. These poems were written purely for fun. No money is being made off them. "One was Genie" is a parody of Maurice Sendak's "One was Johnny."   
  
"Poetry is the record of the best and happiest moments of the best and happiest minds." -- Percy Shelley  
  
"One was Genie"   
One was Genie  
One was Genie, who had semi-phenomenal and nearly-cosmic power  
Two was a princess who refused to sit helpless in a tower  
Three was the princess' father, the Sultan  
Four was a guard whose temper was molten  
Five was a hero, clever and very brave  
Six, a monkey who tries to behave  
Seven, a parrot pecked poor Genie's nose  
Eight was a tiger whose bite could tear clothes  
Nine was a thief whom the Thieves Guild liked to boo  
Ten was a puzzle -- what should Genie do?   
He expanded and announced, "Here's what I'll do,  
I'll count backwards, and when I am through,   
If I'm not alone, I'll zap all of you!"   
Nine was Amin D'Moolah, who left looking pale  
Eight was Rajah, who chased him to jail  
Seven, Iago flew off to meet Thundra in Havana  
Six, Abu the sneaky one stole a banana  
Five was Aladdin who rode Carpet to bed  
Four, "Guards return to your posts," Razoul said.  
Three was the Sultan who took a walk with his daughter  
Two was Princess Jasmine, who left with her father  
And one was Genie,  
One was Genie, who had semi-phenomenal and nearly-cosmic powers --   
Which are able to clear a room!   
  
"Evil Incarnate"   
I'm your worst nightmare   
Am I real? Am I fake?  
Offend me --   
You've made a big mistake.   
Mirage is my name,   
Queen of Morbia  
Evil Incarnate's the game  
Cries of anguish are my lullaby  
Ask me again, I'll tell you the same  
My fortress is unassailable  
Around myself, I've built a thick wall  
I can do anything, I can be averted  
But never ultimately defeated, all   
The only one I actually fear is Chaos  
Peace can be made, but War feeds on itself   
Even Thanatos falls at my feet  
Any feelings I have are on a distant shelf  
Don't you realize I'm invincible?   
I can do anything, nobody can stop me  
With the noted exception of Aladdin   
But no matter how pure Agrabah is, evil will be  
  
"A Small Price to Pay"   
  
Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands  
Young, cunning, sneaky  
Became Cronus to Destane's Uranus  
Lost his arm in a bid for power  
But it's a small price to pay  
Aladdin, the "streetrat", is his nemesis  
The personification of wholesome,   
Justice, innocence, goodness  
What Mozenrath doesn't have --   
Or lost a long time ago  
It's a small price to pay  
Good triumphs over evil  
Every frustration the sorcerer feels  
Made practically assailable in Aladdin  
Even an inner coup failed,  
An attempt to destroy   
The dauntless spirit it could not conquer  
It's a small price to pay   
The gauntlet is an extension of him  
He cares little of the pain  
The skin was the first to go  
Then the muscles and blood vessels  
Finally the nerves, leaving only ivory bone  
Here he stands, ready to play the game once more  
Where Agrabah surrenders or is turned to sand  
He could care less  
He refuses to be satisfied  
Until he rules the Seven Deserts  
Like a cancer, he grows malignant  
Every new scheme a test.  
Aladdin administers the F  
Defeated, but never eradicated,  
It's a small price to pay  
  
"The Princess Cinquain"   
Jasmine  
Independent, Determined  
Helping her city   
Becoming a just queen  
Heroine  
  
"Abu"   
I am a monkey,   
Fond of banana parfait  
I feel every now and then  
That I've got to steal something  
Old habits are hard to break, so sue me  
But no matter what, I do profess  
To be a helpful and caring friend  
  
"The Ethereal"   
Do not fear me  
For I am impartial  
A judge I must be  
I am intangible  
More spirit and air  
Than flesh, blood, and bone  
I raised my arm  
And Vesuvius erupted  
I shook my head  
And Thera sank   
Nebuchadnezzar's descendants  
Insulted me, thus the feet of clay crumbled  
I am not satisfied with external grandeur  
I look within, at what makes a city  
Those with pure hearts are spared  
But even when an empire crumbles,  
The spirit within remains intact  
For every act of destruction  
There's an equal act of creation  
For every sunset, there's a sunrise. 


End file.
